This invention relates to swim fins of the type having a rigid blade with a leading edge and a trailing edge and having the rigid blade supported from a foot pocket so that a space exists between the foot pocket and the rigid blade.
In above-referenced prior patent application Ser. No. 842,282, a swim fin of this type was illustrated using a narrow streamlined rigid blade with an 18 inch blade span. This type of blade is very efficient but it forces the swimmer to swim with his feet apart at a greater distance than 18 inches to allow the blade tips to clear each other.